


I need pills

by Caboosezzz



Series: CarWash drabbles [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shameless Smut, Smut, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caboosezzz/pseuds/Caboosezzz
Summary: Plotless smut I'm not going to try to hide it.





	I need pills

Over the past few months since Wash got shot, him and Carolina had been getting closer. It was hard to not notice how Wash’s hand would linger on Carolinas thigh. Or how Carolina would find every reason to touch him. 

They had a small apartment on chorus, the reds and blues went back to iris. Life was almost normal for the two. They had started to sleep together a while ago but never had sex, and tonight Carolina was on a mission to change that. 

She had dressed up in lingerie, to mix it up she wore grey and yellow. She made Wash stay down stairs while she got ready. Taking one final look in the mirror she called him up. He pounded up the stairs and burst in the door. 

“What’s the su-“ he cut off as he spotted her sitting on the bed. “What’s the matter Wash, cats got your tongue?” She said as she sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Uh- did you do this?” He asked as a deep blush colored his face. 

“Yes I did” she replied, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, trying to keep up with her movements. “Come on why don’t we go to the bed” she whispered into his ear, pulling on his arm. He let her guide him to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Carolina crawled into his lap, pressing her hips against his tenting pants. 

“How does that feel?” She asked, nibbling on his earlobe. “Mmm, it feels great” he replied, his voice low with want. She slipped her hand under the hem of his shirt, letting her hands wander and dance along his skin. Pulling off his shirt Wash threw it on the floor somewhere. His hands were gently exploring her body, rubbing and kneading. Finally his hands rested on her ass, squeezing and massaging the muscle. 

She brought him in for another kiss, this one was filled with lust. They kissed and kissed before Wash pulled away for air. Carolina gently pressed a kiss to where his injury was. He moaned softly, throwing his head back. Carolina pulled away alarmed, looking at him in worry. “No it’s fine that felt good, I liked it” he said wanting her to continue. She continued until the area was covered in little marks. 

“Do you like that David?” She asked, using his real name. “Yes” he replied, happy she had used his real name. “Good, because there’s a lot more of it coming” she teased as she slid off of his lap. Hooking her fingers under the hem of his pants she pulled them off with a little of Washes help. 

Grasping his cock in hand she gave it a couple pumps. Leaning up she took the head softly in her mouth. Wash gasped and moaned above her. Sliding down she took more of the cock in her mouth, wiggling her tongue on the sensitive under skin. His hands flew to her hair and grabbed a handful of it. Reaching the base of his cock, Carolina moaned knowing the vibration would drive him crazy. 

She started to bob her head, getting all kinds of noises to leave Wash. He started guiding her with his hand, deciding the pace. Normally Carolina wouldn’t let that happen but with Wash she could let it happen. She knew she would give anything to him, and couldn’t say no. Looking up she met his gaze, he was definitely lost in the pleasure. The look in his eyes was something of adoration and want. He picked up the pace, moaning and whining. Carolina moaned too, sucking harder. 

“Aaah- cumming” he moaned as his cock twitched and hot cum poured into Carolinas mouth. She sucked and made sure to get every last drop, her lips left his cock with a popping noise. Swallowing it all she climbed back onto his lap to kiss him. “You didn’t have to do that” he said against her lips. “I know but you deserved it” she replied back. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. 

“Now it’s your turn” he said smirking, with a predatory look in his eye. Burying his face between her legs, Wash nibbled against her underwear. He pulled it off and without a moment of hesitation planted his head right back. 

Blowing softly he teased her before finally licking her clit. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He kissed and sucked, then teased a finger at her entrance. “Please” Carolina moaned, wanting the finger in her. Teasing her he pulled the finger away and placed it at her entrance again. After a few times doing this he sunk his finger into her. She was tight and soft inside, exciting him even more. 

Putting another finger in her he scissored them. He continued like this until she seemed to loose control of herself. Her hips bucking uncontrollably as she came. 

Moving he positioned himself at her entrance. She was still coming down from her pleasure high. When she came to she could feel Wash at her entrance. He was waiting for her to give him the go ahead. She looked into his eyes, they were full of lust and want. He wanted her, and that realization turned her on more than anything else. 

“Go ahead” She said after she had calmed down enough. He pushed into her with a whiny groan, his eyes squeezed shut. “Oh fuck!” He exclaimed. “You’re really tight” he moaned out, biting his lip. She moaned in reply, his size filling her up all the way. 

Her hand trailed down to feel where he was, sure enough she could feel him through the skin on her abdomen. “Ah, you can move” She groaned out. 

He pulled out a little and thrust back in. The feeling of him inside her lit a fire she never felt. It was like he was a part of her, and it felt great. He continued thrusting, the little broken moans escaping his lips. “Carolina” he moaned out, leaning down to mouth at her neck. “I love you” He said biting down on her shoulder. “I love you too!” She said back. 

Both their bodies seemed to lose control as they came. Carolina kicked out uncontrollably while Wash pounded at a bruising pace. He forced himself deeper and deeper as he came. Carolina’s hips rolled to meet his thrust for thrust until they both came down from their orgasms. Wash squished Carolina as he lay exhausted. It took a while for Wash’s strength to come back. 

“Mmm, that was amazing,” he said. “I hope it was” Carolina replied, gently petting his hair. “Although I didn’t plan for it to be that intense or I would have waited until you were better recovered,” she said as he was still laying on top of her, too tired to move. “I’m happy you didn’t” he purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some smut my dudes, I was almost killed on the 4th of July but that's okay it happens every year. I am still working on arranged hatred I just needed something else to write. So yeah enjoy the smut.


End file.
